A World Beyond
by TheOlympianGods
Summary: In a world where Percy doesn't know what is real and what is not. (First story please enjoy)


**-=====Chapter 1=====-**

(Percy's POV)

Annabeth and I were walking down the corridor. The only sound was the water dripping on the walls which i could control but it would only be like a mist on any monster that might be in the Labyrinth. I only had Riptide and a flashlight which was almost out of battery while Annabeth had her invisibility cap and daggers. Then the corridor ended 'Annabeth I thought you said this was a Labyrinth not a straight path.'I said 'It's not a straight pathway look Seaweed Brain it goes into a big hall.'Annabeth told me. Wow i really felt stupid for not looking before. Right after I thought about how stupid what I said was we heard a deep metallic voice, louder and deeper than any voice should go. Even Ares's."Who dares enter the Hall of Realms?" the rumbling voice spoke. Hall of Realms what crazy god/Daedalus would make a make room named that?! Wait Daedalus or Hades probably would. Just when we I thought things couldn't get any crazier we stepped into the hall and the braziers on the walls lite up with flames that changed from green to blue and finally to purple. Ohh i'm a demigod of course I shouldn't doubt anything. I fought a giant minotaur duh and have a talking horse as a pet. Sitting in the middle of the room was a giant stone throne. Sitting on it was a giant stone statue that was in the shape of a man with (He kinda looked like Hercules) a celestial bronze chestplate and a goldish material gauntlets. In front of the statue a giant celestial blade was embedded in the ground in. Strange runes were on it Τυφώνα. Since I was a child of a ancient greek god so I could decipher the words. 'Hurricane' I muttered. 'What?' Annabeth whispered.'Oh nothing.' 'Answer me demi-gods!' the statue of the man yelled but it seemed as if he was talking through our minds as well. Once we got closer we just noticed how emmese he was. He was at least 15 feet tall and the throne was 18 feet tall. The celestial great blade was at least 6 ½ feet tall. That was as tall as me basically!

'Sir we came to find Daedalus and hope for him to help us. We thought we were in Daedalus's Labyrinth.' Annabeth said. I'm so glad she was there with by my side because I wouldn't know what to say.'Ahh a fitting answer from a demigod of Athena but yes you are in Daedalus labyrinth but you Daughter of Athena should know that Daedalus Labyrinth is always expanding and shrinking but The Hall of Realms is always here but not here. Its keeps expanding. You are wise but there are things that are so far from your knowledge that if you learned about them every monster and god would come after you to get the knowledge you would hold. All people hold greed in the deepest parts of their hearts.' He spoke aloud this time not in our minds.' So are you saying I'm dumb?!' Annabeth yelled at him. Man that statue did not know what he was getting into. Never and I mean never get Annabeth to talk about who was smarter than her. 'Let me pass you stupid piece of stone! We are on a very important quest!' Annabeth was now furious at him.'I'm sorry I can not let you pass until you prove yourselves worthy". "The things you would learn would be so horrible that even Titans and Gods have feared what's down here but are greedy so they seek this knowledge even though they would most likely fade." That's why no one has ever found this room in over 19 millenia.'The stone giant spoke.'TELL ME!' Annabeth was now in full"I NEED ALL THE KNOWLEDGE I CAN GET!"mode."I'm sorry demigods but i can not let you pass until you prove yourselves.' "Then let us prove ourselves."I told him. 'As you wish son of Poisidon". We then heard grinding stone against stone as the giant started standing up then drew his great sword from the ground and got into a fighting stance. I looked at Annabeth and she nodded. We both drew or sword/daggers and also got into a fighting stance. Seriously how hard could a big stone statue be? While he was getting up from his throne he got up so slowly he can't be that fast. I used my water powers to sense if any water was nearby. I felt it, it was there and then it wasn't. That's probably one of the things that happened in the Labyrinth. Annabeth and I walked and the same speed and then sped up then we both jumped to one side. I jumped to the right and then jumped off the wall on to his back and stabbed him in the back. It cut through like butter but then the earth around him started crawling up his back to where the cut was and the earth sewed his cut together. He hadn't even moved then with what i thought was faster than i thought a stone giant could move he grabbed Annabeth and me in his hands. 'Don't even try demigods.' he spoke with anger in his voice. Then in one swift movement I let go of Riptide and dropped it between my legs and shoved it in his chest right where his heart should be and slid it across his chest. He then dropped us onto the ground and fell to his knees. He looked down at his chest and then spoke to us with his voice and mind. "You are stronger than I thought. You are worthy of the knowledge that this room holds but promise me that you will not tell anyone unless I tell you young demigods."He said. "Wait you are still going to live?" I said. "Yes, I am one of many of the Great Guardians of The Realms we are always alive. In this world there are many worlds besides this one.' There is a world where you are not a son of Poseidon but of Zeus but have the powers of Poseidon, Zeus and Hades' sons would." he said telepathically. " Wait are you saying that there are different me's and Annabeth's?"I said to him."Yes there are people that are you but live in different times then you do and have different aspects."he spoke to me "Who even are you? And how do I even know all this is true?" I asked."I am part of the Guardians of the Realms like I said before. We guard the gateways to each realm or world as you would call them from creatures that would use the world's for uses that would give them so much power. Enough to kill all the Olympian Gods with one swing of a sword. Now tell no one Perseus Jackson. This is all true I

swear on the Styx that this is all true."he spoke to me. "Now goodbye." He then exploded into dust and the dust slowly started to drift to the throne and he was now reformed but as still as a statue I guess. Instead of the great blade being embedded in the ground in front of him it was now it front of me in a pile with the golden gauntlets, celestial bronze chestplate and the sword. " **Pick up the sword."** A voice whispered. Where did that voice come from? Welp it won't hurt. (I hope) So I picked up the great blade and my hand burned as the markings on the blade glowed." **Hello Master how are you?** ". A voice asked me. "Who are you?" I asked.' **My Name is Τυφώνα or you would know me as Hurricane'.** 'So your the blade?' Why don't I seem surprised I thought to myself. It's a talking sword.' **Yes I am and I am bound to your service since the Guardians of the Realms told me to protect you on your journey. I also hold much knowledge that you will need as you go through the Realms."** "So your going to help me on my way to do what?"I asked him/her. I don't even know what it is." **You have been appointed to help guard the Realms" "** Bu-but why? Why did they choose me. They should know that I'm in the middle of a quest to stop Kronos."I thought." **You have far more potential than you think Master." "** Percy come on you've been staring at that sword for 17 minutes."Annabeth looked at me impatiently." "Ohh I have, well let's go."I told her. I picked up Hurricane and then thought were am I going to put it." **Put me next to your back".** So I put Hurricane next to my back and it instantly transformed into a 3 foot long blade with a sheath with a Earth looking planet with two swords that looked like an X across it. I put the gauntlets on and the chestplate on also. I moved the gloves around and they fit like they were made for me. " **Say Guardians heed my call and protect me from the dangers that lurk in the shadows."** Hurricane told me. I said the words and then the chestplate started to expand over me until I had a full set of celestial armour with a blue frill on the top of the helmet. "What?! That's so cool I wish was able to have a full set of celestial armour. I would ask the Hephaestus kids but I think that would cost me fortune for them to make a set for me."Annabeth told me with a pout on her face. Well that was probably the most amazing thing in my life. Best rewards ever. We started walking down the hallway behind the throne. (It took me a few minutes to find it.) I had Hurricane strapped to my back, Riptide in pen form and I had deactivated my armour. While we were walking the ground started to crack around Annabeth and I were starting to fall down a pitch black hole. **Hey guys its the author here. This is my first story so pls review. Tell me what you want next and I will write it. Ps Just so you know I have the next 3 chapters already planned so they will be out soon. BYE! See you soon readers!**


End file.
